


Cat

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [23]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error discovers that Sci has a cat version of Ink and the scientist plans to put it down, the ERROR chooses to take care of it instead.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Cat

Sci Sans smiles brightly at the glitch.

"*ya turned ink into a cat?" Error questions looking at the small white cat with many black lines and blob on them; its front legs close to the paw running but to the first joint, was completely black. And on the back legs, it was the upper part of the leg that was black. The black was on its right cheek and half covered the muzzle.

"*not... its a copy of ink. sort of." Sci Sans tries to explain, sweat appearing on his skull, "i was working on this new machine and ink went inside thinking it was a different room..."

Error glances at the machine, it was large and half-built into the wall... it did look like it just leads into another room of the labs; so he could understand why the moron would go inside.

"*before ink went in. i had a cat for the experiment-" Sci cut off when he hears a low glitchy growl, "it was safe! the cat was in no danger! i run the experiment with other living things. such as plants and flowers. anyway, the cat ran across the keyboard setting off the machine... and this is the result..."

"*why do ya keep making all these useless pieces of rubbish!" Error snaps out to his friend.

"*because i can." Sci replies with a small smirk, "oh. come off it error. ya a scientist too. when ya have an idea ya experiment until ya soul content. and i know ya still using human souls to run ya tests."

"*... whatever." Came Error's answers then glance down at the cat, who had been turning it's head toward another who spoke, like a watcher of a tennis match, "so where's ink now?"

"*ink's fine. if that's what ya asking." Sci informs with a grin, "i ran some tests. there are no ill effects part from he purrs and hisses now."

Error blink, merely staring at his friend. Then he did something he rarely did with others; he threw his skull back and let out a joyful laugh.

For some reason this made the cat jump up at him, the glitch was just able to catch it in time and held it into the front of his ribs- giggling now, he stokes the cats head as the cat rubs itself under Error's jaw bone.

"*so the cat is safe. the one that went in?" Error says when he regains himself, but still grinning boldly.

"*yes. safe." Sci said with a nod and smile, then he expression changes to one more of a pro, "and to answer ya earlier question. this was in hopes of breaking the amalgamates apart. to understand what keeps them together. i wanted to see if i could fuse something together without dt. i had done so with the plants and flowers... with interesting results. my greenhouse needs clearing..."

"*and? did ya call me here to mix ya mistake?" Error asks still stoking the ink cat and enjoying it.

"*yes. that was why i summoned ya." Sci Sans with a small nod, "i wanted to get rid of the plants that have built up. however. i still wanted to keep them safe. is there any way for you to plant them elsewhere. in an au thats not in use?"

"*and this cat?" Error asks his counterpart, a light frown appears.

"*well. the things the one in are formed normally from two parts. and its copies of the last two things that entered." Sci says moving over to a computer, "i guess we should be glad i used the cat last. because before that i had a venus fly trap."

Error frowns not understand why this would be a worry.

"*anyway." Sci went on quickly pulling something from the computer's side, "id. password. info on the plants. and map. thanks."

"*wait. this cat. what's gonna happen to it?" Error asks with a glitching tone, which happened whenever he was overly stressed.

"*it doesn't have a soul. its currently running on the last paints ink had." Sci said sadly, he looks away from the glitch, "i can't explain this to ink. because i made a promise when i started working for other sanses. that i would not run experiments from outside sources.

the machines are from the aus ya bring in as payment. i barely got out of explaining this to ink. thankfully he did not question it too much and no doubt forget soon."

Error suddenly understood. The 'good guys' did not want to ruin Sci's story, so only came to him during certain times, when there was no danger of running off the script. Error did not care. He only cared about the original universe.

"*i know an au that can house plants." Error said turning to leave, with the cat in arms.

"*the cat sure be put down. it won't have a good quality of life without ink's paints." Sci told the ERROR with a sorrowful expression.

"*shut it. i'll take the paints by force if i have to!" Error growls angrily, holding the purring cat closer into his arms.

"*sorry." Sci said with a smile, "i guess i should tell ya now... that cat has gained all of ink's memories. and it can talk."

Slowly Error gazes down at the cat in question, it raising it's eyes to meet the skeleton's sockets, seemingly smiles.

"*Hi Error!" The cat spoke with a purr.


End file.
